Ancora
Ancora to jeden z pięciu kontynentów planety Terra. Pod względem fizyczno-geograficznym, Ancora jest to archipelag siedmiu dużych wysp, z których jedna wyraźnie dominuje nad pozostałymi i zajmuje około 85% całkowitej powierzchni kontynentu, oraz kilku tysięcy mniejszych, rozrzuconych wokół wysp głównych. Na północy oblewa ją Ocean Lodowy, na wschodzie Bezkres, na południu Morze Tarenium, a na zachodzie Ocean Frysk. Główne wyspy Ancory, uszeregowane od największej do najmniejszej, to: bezimienna wyspa główna, Stara Ziemia, Harnfall, Sagapa, Mały Lath, Wyspa Nag i Albert. Ancora, zajmując powierzchnię 28 422 882 km², jest drugim co do wielkości kontynentem Terry. Jedynym większym kontynentem jest Sao. Jest też prawdopodobnie najgęściej zaludnionym (liczba mieszkańców: 265 442 923, gęstość zaludnienia: 9,3 os./km²), jednak brak danych dotyczących pozostałych kontynentów sprawia, że informacja ta jest nieweryfikowalna, chociaż powszechnie uznawana za fakt. Największym krajem Ancory jest Arnor, najmniejszym natomiast Tur Áimu. Najludniejszym państwem niezmiennie od kilkuset lat jest Burgonia, najmniej mieszkańców ma natomiast najprawdopodobniej nękane zarazami i klęskami nieurodzaju Wielkie Wrzosowisko, obecnie traktowane jako obszar tzw. "Żniw" przez lokalnych nekromantów. : Aktualny rok w Ancorze: 1184 pC Etymologia nazwy Według mitologii nag, Ánkush była księżniczką, która została porwana przez boga słońca Óra i poślubiona przez niego na szczycie najwyższej góry kontynentu, Arfól. Nazwa całej krainy pochodzi od połączonych imion obu mitycznych postaci i została nadana, aby uczcić ich małżeństwo. Pierwotnie odnosiła się ona tylko do okolic góry Arfól, potem do całej Wyspy Nag, aż wreszcie, w okolicach roku 300 aC, przyjęła się, w uproszczonych formach, jako nazwa dla całego kontynentu. Oryginalna nazwa w języku nag nie uległa żadnym zmianom i brzmi Ánkush-Ór. Główna teoria etymologiczna sugeruje, że nazwa "Ancora" pochodzi od słów w języku nag ánku (tarcza) i ór (słońce), lub ich kognatów mityńskich (anca i ore), mających to samo znaczenie. Inna natomiast sugeruje podobne słowa prockie: ανκώς (ankós – szeroki) i αρίς (orís – twarz). Większość języków świata używa słów pochodzących od połączenia Ánkush-Ór, odnosząc się do kontynentu, dla przykładu, język burgoński wykorzystuje słowo Ancore. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest północny dialekt języka elfów, używający własnego słowa Lálvolond (kraina liści). Historia Historię Ancory można generalnie podzielić na trzy główne okresy: przed Ciszą (aC), Cisza (C''), po Ciszy (''pC). Korzenie współczesnego myślenia są zwykle wiązane z Trójkrólestwem, państwem powstałym podczas Ciszy i upadłym w jej trakcie. Znaczący wpływ z innej strony wywarty został przez Imperium Mityńskie, które zostawiło swoje ślady we współczesnym prawie, sposobach rządzenia oraz językach. Po upadku Imperium Mityńskiego rozpoczął się proces wielkich migracji wszystkich ras i plemion, które zostały nazwane "ciemnymi czasami" przez współczesnych, gdyż brakuje pisanych źródeł historycznych z tego okresu. Patrząc jednak na mapę narodowościowo-etniczną współczesnej Ancory, można wyobrazić sobie skalę zachodzących wówczas przemian. W "ciemnych czasach" podjęto próby odtworzenia Imperium Mityńskiego – na zachodzie powstało Cesarstwo Carpentrańskie, a na wschodzie Cesarstwo Lańskie. Mieszkańcy obydwu nazywal się Mityńczykami, jednak żadne z nich nie doczekało się takiej chwały, jak dawne państwo, mimo że jedno z nich – nazywane obecnie po prostu Lanią – istnieje do dziś. Cesarstwo Carpentrańskie upadło wraz ze swoją stolicą, gdy ta została zniszczona przez nekromantów w 312 pC, a większość jego terytorium została zdobyta przez elfickich najeźdźców. Chociaż Carpentrà była pierwszą stolicą Arnoru, państwo to już nie korzysta ze słowa mityński w swoich nazwach urzedowych, ani nie powołuje się na jego chwałę w swojej historii. Upadek Carpentry zapoczątkował okres odkryć i eksploracji w obrębie kontynentu, a także poszerzenie wiedzy dotyczącej magii i nauk ścisłych. Za miejsce jego narodzin uznaje się Złote Wybrzeże, a ściślej jego liczącą ponad 3000 lat stolicę, miasto Adelaide. Okres prosperity trwa do dzisiaj, rozprzestrzeniając się na kolejne państwa, jednak zauważa się swego rodzaju podział kontynentu na "cywilizowany zachód" i "dziki wschód". Oczywiście zarówno na zachodzie można znaleźć państwa, w których nic nie zmieniło się od setek lat, jak np. Roaland, jak i na wschodzie prawdziwych przodowników postępu, np. Lanię, jednak gospodarczo zachodnia część Ancory ma się dużo lepiej i tak pozostanie zapewne przez długi czas. Geografia Z geograficznego punktu widzenia, Ancora znajduje się na północnej półkuli Terry. Podobną historię geologiczną mają położone na północ Winlandy, które wiele tysięcy lat temu były północnym półwyspem Ancory. Ancora stanowi archipelag, w którym centralna wyspa — zajmująca około 85% całkowitej powierzchni kontynentu — jest dominującą. Nie ma ona nazwy. Inne ważne wyspy Ancory to: * na Oceanie Lodowym: Angkhrand, Hymsolkyr, Rovals, Shihahibus, Shishab * na Bezkresie: Duży Lath, Fąluri, Įsus, Mały Lath, Stara Ziemia, Xandía * na Morzu Tarenium: Harnfall, Lorca, Mara Lisa, Mica Lisa, Ouran, Raipa, Solstorm, Tunta * na Oceanie Frysk: Albert, Fiona, Ilina, Saera, Sagapa Główne rzeki Ancory to: Arna (najdłuższa), Brenne, Vynd, Lan, Puget i Tortalesà. Uwagę zwraca stosunkowo niewielka ilość jezior, jedynie na północnym i połidniowym wybrzeżu oraz w Arnorze można spotkać tę cechę ukształtowania terenu. Powoduje to obecność Pustyni Rhun w centrum kontynentu, która wykształciła się na terenach suchych, a jej gwałtowna ekspansja spowodowała zasypanie dwóch największych pojezierzy. Oprócz pustyni, częstym elementem krajobrazu są wrzosowiska, położone na płaskowyżach i równinach, z których największe, Wielkie Wrzosowisko, zyskało w ostatnich latach złą sławę. Ukształtowanie powierzchni Ancory nie jest zróżnicowane, dominują rozległe równiny i niziny, na terenach nadmorskich często zamieniające się w bagniste depresje. Niemniej, istniejące pasma górskie są młode i wysoko wypiętrzone. Najwyższym szczytem jest Pic Perdut w Górach Stalowych, na granicy Arnoru i Steelfist, mający 6312 m n.p.m. Dla kontrastu, najgłębsza depresja znajduje się na terenie miasta Pąsic w Lanii, w delcie Pugetu, mająca głębokość 48 m.p.p.m. Geografia polityczna W skład Ancory wchodzi wiele państw o bogatej kulturze i historii. Większość z nich jest wielorasowa. Jedynie Wyspa Nag i oba państwa elfickie mają charakter państwa jednorasowego. Rasy Chociaż najczęściej na Ancorze można spotkać przedstawicieli czterech ras – ludzi, krasnoludzi, elfów i nag, kontynent ten, podobnie jak cała Terra jest domem dla wielu innych istot, tworzących mniej lub bardziej zorganizowane społeczności. Ludzie Ludzie są dość starą rasą. Często uważani są za ewolucyjnych "pośredników" pomiędzy trzema pozostałymi, dzięki swobodnej możliwości mieszania się z innymi. Stanowią około 65% populacji kontynentu i są głównymi mieszkańcami niemal wszystkich państw. Z natury ciekawi świata i tolerancyjni, są odkrywcami, zdobywcami i twórcami wielu powszechnych aktów prawnych. Niestety - opinia ludzi, lub też szczęśliwie - opinia ras długowiecznych, ludzie mają nieproporcjonalnie niską średnią długość życia, wahającą się między 50 a 70 latami. Elfy Niegdyś rasa wybitnych łuczników i przyjaciół natury, elfy zostały zdegenerowane w trakcie ciszy, skupiając się wyłącznie na walce z ludźmi i krasnoludami. Po dziś dzień populacja elfów jest nieznaczna i koncentruje się w wielkim lesie otoczonym murem, kontrolowanym przez dwa ich państwa. Elfy stanowią 10% ancoriańskiej populacji i rzadko zapuszczają się poza mur. Ci, którzy się na to odważą, muszą być bardzo wytrwali, bo zostają wyklęci przez swoją własną społeczność, a przed nimi długa droga do uzyskania zaufania w ludzkich państwach. Elfy żyją średnio od 480 do 600 lat. Nagi Nagi są najstarszą i najprawdopodobniej najbardziej tajemniczą rasą, zamieszkującą Ancorę. Te nietypowe istoty – od pasa w dół ogromne węże, a od pasa w górę sześcioręczne humanoidy, uważane są za dzieci bogów, które miały przygotować świat pod inne ich twory. Mimo dość wyróżniającego się wyglądu, nagi dzielą wiele cech z ludźmi. Jedną z typowych różnic jest brak pociągu do magii – niewiele nag para się tą sztuką, większość wybiera wyszkolenie wojskowe. Niemniej, to magia jest głównym surowcem, z którego powstały niezwykłe budowle tej rasy, w tym całe miasto Lagynatus. Nagi to tylko 8% populacji Ancory, niemniej ich populacja stale rośnie. Istoty te mogą dożyć nawet 3000 lat, jednak płodne są tylko między 40 a 560 rokiem życia. Krasnoludy Około 14% populacji Ancory stanowią krasnoludy, zwane często małymi ludźmi z powodu dość niewielkiego wzrostu. Istoty te w czasie Ciszy wybrały sojusz z ludźmi. Obecnie często można spotkać je w dużych miastach, gdzie parają się trudnymi zajęciami wymagającymi dużej siły, jak kowalstwo, bednarstwo, itp. Jest ich także dużo w wielu armiach kontynentu, zwłaszcza na południu. Krasnoludy żyją przeciętnie 200-250 lat. Inni Pozostałe 3-4% populacji Ancory to przedstawiciele innych ras oraz przybysze z innych planów: jaszczuroludzie, żywiołaki, sylfy, nimfy, dżinny, maridy, itd. Kultura Kalendarz Kalendarz Ancory opiera się na ośmiu wielkich świętach, celebrowanych przez elfy przed Ciszą. Istnieje także swego rodzaju urzędowa regulacja, która wprowadziła tygodnie i miesiące, jednak zyskała ona popularność przede wszystkim w miastach. Niemniej jednak, w każdym języku używanym przez ludzi nazwy miesięcy zostały przetłumaczone. Tabela poniżej przedstawia święta i ich stosunek czasowy co do miesięcy. Magia Magią posługuje się przynajmniej w średnim stopniu około 10% populacji kontynentu, przy czym wielu czyni to nieświadomie i w sposób niekontrolowany, nie zdając sobie sprawy ani z mocy, jaką posiadają, ani z tego, jak ogromne szkody może to wywołać. Takimi istotami zajmują się wyspecjalizowane organizacje podlegające pod rozmaite gildie, zrzeszające czarujących. Magia podzielona jest na dwie grupy: * magia właściwa, podzielona na Wielkie Arkana i Pomniejsze Arkana * magia niewłaściwa, czyli Moce Wielkie Arkana to podstawa ancoriańskiej magii. Są złożone z sześciu dziedzin, opartych na sześciu elementach, z których wg mitów stworzono świat: * Magia Ciemności — jedna z dwóch szkół magii poznania, oraz najpotężniejsza magia niszcząca. Zaawansowani użytkownicy Magii Ciemności nie mogą korzystać z Magii Światła, Magii Wody i Magii Ziemi. Ta dziedzina ma dziesięć kręgów. * Magia Ognia — najpopularniejsza szkoła magii i jedna z dwóch magii niszczących w ramach magii żywiołów. Jej mistrzowie nie mogą korzystać z Magii Światła, Magii Wody i Magii Ziemi. Magia Ognia dzieli się na siedem kręgów. * Magia Powietrza — najtrudniejsza do opanowania magia żywiołów, a jednocześnie najsłabsza z grupy niszczących. Jej wizerunek zmienia się wraz z rozwojem zaklęć związanych z przemieszczaniem się, dlatego też większość magów ciemności i ognia rezygnuje z niej, próbując poznać jak najwięcej czarów opartych na ziemi. Niemniej jednak, pełne opanowanie Magii Powietrza wymaga porzucenia Magii Światła, Magii Wody i Magii Ziemi. Magia Powietrza ma osiem kręgów, jednak trwające badania wskazują na istnienie jeszcze conajmniej dwóch. * Magia Światła — druga szkoła poznania i najpotężniejsza tworząca. Jej użytkownicy, chcąc poznać wszystkie jej tajniki, muszą zrezygnować z Magii Ciemności, Magii Ognia i Magii Powietrza. Ma dziewięć kręgów. * Magia Wody — najlepiej poznana przez magów Ancory dziedzina, najpotężniejsza magia żywiołów. Jej moc bierze się w dużej części z tego, że dawne zaklęcia Magii Gwiazd stały się jej częścią. Magowie wody nie mogą używać Magii Ciemności, Magii Ognia ani Magii Powietrza, jeśli chcą poznać ją najlepiej, jak się da. Ma osiem kręgów. * Magia Ziemi — jej moc, zarezerwowana długo dla druidów, dla wielu jest kluczem do prawdziwej potęgi, niemniej jednak jej arcymistrzami rzadko zostają ludzie, bo opanowanie zaklęć z poszczególnych kręgów jest bardzo czasochłonne. Nie można korzystać z Magii Ciemności, Magii Ognia ani Magii Powietrza, jeśli chce się osiągnąć arcymistrzostwo ziemi. Ilość kręgów ziemi jest nieznana, najpotężniejszy mag ziemi osiągnął jak dotąd szósty krąg. Pomniejsze Arkana nie są rozdzielone, co oznacza, że każdy może poznać je wszystkie, jeśli ma na to czas i ochotę. Gromadzą głównie zaklęcia związane z pierwszą pomocą i wpływaniem na szybkość. Szkolenie magiczne wymaga poznania przynajmniej dwunastu zaklęć Pomniejszych Arkan, szkolenie kapłańskie natomiast wszystkich dwudziestu pięciu. Moce nazywane są magią niewłaściwą, ponieważ nie czerpią mocy z przyrody, tylko z rzucającego, co sprawia, że korzystanie z ich zaklęć samo w sobie może być niebezpieczne. Istnieją trzy Moce: * Moc Ciała, gromadząca potężne zaklęcia leczące, od prostego zamknięcia ran do odtworzenia utraconych kończyn, a nawet przywrócenia młodości. * Moc Ducha, której zaklęcia zwiększają rozmaite zdolności przez wlewanie radości, szczęścia i odwagi do serc. * Moc Umysłu, skupiająca się na wpływaniu na innych, której zaklęcia mogą zarówno wywołać niewielką, chociaż dokuczliwą migrenę, jak i kompletnie wyczyścić mózg nieprzyjaciela. Moce, w przeciwieństwie do Wielkich Arkan, nie wykluczają się nawzajem, a wręcz przeciwnie – najlepsze efekty osiągają wykorzystywane razem. Każda Moc podzielona jest na dwanaście kręgów. Opanowywanie Mocy Ciała idzie w parze z treningiem fizycznym, Mocy Ducha – długotrwałą medytacją a Moc Umysłu — z ćwiczeniami z dziedzin ścisłych. Dlatego też magowie, którzy poświęcą się Mocom, rzadko zabierają się za Wielkie Arkana. Istnieje grupa zaklęć "międzymagicznych", dostępnych każdemu magowi niezależnie od specjalizacji. Są to rozmaite magiczne pociski: magiczna strzała, magiczna kula, seryjne magiczne pociski, burza pociskowa, oraz rozproszenia: małe rozproszenie, rozproszenie, duże rozproszenie, przerwanie zaklęcia, cisza i antymagia. Religia Religia nigdy nie odgrywała na Ancorze większej roli, a dwie główne religie toczą w zasadzie bój o niewielką garstkę wyznawców. Ma to niejako związek z historią kontynentu i jest "zemstą na bogach" za to, że dopuścili do nastania Ciszy i zniszczenia dorobku kulturowego Imperium Mityńskiego, Trójkrólestwa i innych bytów politycznych sprzed tego okresu. W akcie gniewu nieliczni pozostali po Ciszy mieszkańcy Trójkrólestwa obiecali bogom wieczne zapomnienie. Dawne kulty, w obliczu zagrożenia, połączyły się w trzy większe, ale jak później się okazało, nieznacznie tylko silniejsze: * Kult Gwiazd, założony w 7 pC, połączył cechy siedemnastu kultów bóstw, uważanych przed Ciszą za neutralne. Upadł w roku 712 pC, zmiażdżony przez dwa pozostałe. Z kilku punktów na kontynencie, m.in. z lasów Edroth, ze Wzgórz Southcraft w Arethii i z Frostii, dochodza pogłoski - niepotwierdzone - o jego reaktywacji. * Kult Księżyca, powstały jako pierwszy, bo już w 3 pC, nawiązał bliskie kontakty z gildią nekromantów i zgromadził wyznawców bogów śmierci, zła i zepsucia. Ze wszystkich trzech zajmuje obecnie najsilniejszą pozycję. * Kult Słońca, powstały w 9 pC, swego czasu był blisko związany z arnorskim dworem cesarskim, ale przejście dużej części kapłanów, w tym biskupów terytoriów obecnie zwanych Wielkim Wrzosowiskiem, na stronę Kultu Księżyca sprawiło, że kościół popadł w cesarską niełaskę i boryka się obecnie z wieloma problemami. Niewielka rola religii sprawiła, że paladyni nie są wojownikami wiary, a jedynie wyspecjalizowanymi rycerzami, mającymi dostęp do kilku kręgów Mocy Ciała, Ducha i Umysłu. Osoby nazywane przez wielu "kapłanami" także często mają mało wspólnego z kultami i są po prostu doskonale wyszkolonymi uzdrowicielami. Należy przy tym zauważyć, że kapłani poszczególnych kultów, w przeciwieństwie do "niezrzeszonych", często posługują się magią Wielkich Arkan. Inspiracje Głównym źródłem pomysłów na Ancorę jest cykl gier komputerowych spod znaku Might and Magic: Might and Magic, Heroes of Might and Magic i inne. Odniesienia do świata przedstawionego w tej serii pojawiają się w nazewnictwie (np. Steelfist, analogicznie do Ironfist, Edroth, analogicznie do Enroth, Arethia, analogicznie do Erathia, itp.), religii, stosunkach społecznych i demografii. Wizerunek nag jest wzorowany na nagach z Heroes of Might and Magic III i Might and Magic VIII. Również pewne cechy geograficzne nawiązują do tej serii: wrzosowisko nekromantów, pustynia magów, lasy czarodziejek, itp. Obraz elfów ukształtował się pod wpływem twórczości Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, jednak elfy ancoriańskie są dużo bardziej okrutne z dużo bardziej błahych powodów. Terytoria przez nie zamieszkałe otoczono murem, tworząc swego rodzaju getto, o których wspomina Sapkowski w swojej książce. Silny wpływ skandynawsko-nordycki jest widoczny w językach femdyckich, natomiast języki mityńskie mają wiele cech typowo romańskich. Języki stalofistyńskie mają dużo wspólnego z angielskim, a arethiański to w rzeczywistości ten język. Kultura grecka jest widoczna w krajach contariotissa. Język nag jest natomiast związany z węgierskim. Inne inspiracje pochodziły m.in. z twórczości Terry'ego Pratchetta, Stephena Kinga, Andrzeja Ziemiańskiego i Anny Kańtoch, a także z gier komputerowych The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind i Neverwinter Nights (tak więc pośrednio z całego uniwersum Forgotten Realms. Jednak nie były one tak duże, jak wpływy Might and Magic i Sapkowskiego. Zobacz też * Winlandy Kategoria:Ancora